


There is a light and it never goes out

by Shari (ShariDeschain)



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dick is trash, Italiano | Italian, Jason Todd in a babydoll, M/M, Sibling Incest, Swearing, and a little bit of feels, this is just porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/Shari
Summary: Inizia con una birra di troppo e una scommessa assurda. Continua con due birre di troppo e una scommessa ancora più assurda. Finisce con una bottiglia di vodka, un baby-doll, delle calze a rete, un paio di mutandine di pizzo rosso, e una lezione di vita che Jason si terrà cara negli anni a venire: scommettere contro Richard Grayson non è mai una buona idea.Mai.





	

Inizia con una birra di troppo e una scommessa assurda. 

Jason vince la bocca di Dick contro la sua e mani calde sotto la maglietta. Nessuno dei due è ancora abbastanza ubriaco da spingersi oltre, ma quando Jason fa scivolare una mano lungo la schiena di Dick fino a riuscire ad infilare le dita sotto l'elastico dei suoi boxer, entrambi si trovano a concordare che in fondo la notte è ancora giovane, e visto che non ci saranno altre serate libere per un bel po' di tempo, tanto vale approfittarne.

Continua quindi con due birre di troppo e una scommessa ancora più assurda. 

Jason vince di nuovo, e stavolta la vittoria ha le sembianze di Dick inginocchiato tra le sue gambe, ai piedi del divano, la guancia premuta contro un lato della sua erezione, le labbra stirate in un minaccioso sorriso pieno di denti. Jason ghigna a sua volta e fa un commento allusivo sui cattivi perdenti, Dick lo ricompensa con baci leggeri che gli fanno stringere i pugni contro le cosce e gli spezzano la voce. Dick Grayson è tante buone cose, ma è anche un bastardo vendicativo, e quando infine si decide a prenderlo in bocca, dopo lunghi minuti di tortura, Jason sta praticamente tremando sotto di lui, ed è quasi sul punto di iniziare a pregare. Quando Dick gli chiede ancora la rivincita, dopo parecchi altri lunghi minuti di deliziosa tortura, Jason è ancora troppo scosso dall'orgasmo per negargliela (e probabilmente non lo avrebbe fatto comunque, perché anche nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali non è sempre il cervello il primo organo chiamato a rispondere quando c'è di mezzo Dick).

Finisce con una bottiglia di vodka, un baby-doll, delle calze a rete, un paio di mutandine di pizzo rosso, e una lezione di vita che Jason si terrà cara negli anni a venire: scommettere contro Richard Grayson non è mai una buona idea.

_Mai._

*

“Vieni qui.”

“Sta' zitto. Sta' zitto o giuro che ti ammazzo.”

Dick ride, ma ha il buon senso di provare perlomeno a mascherare la risata con un colpo di tosse. Non funziona. Jason sa che sta ridendo. Vorrebbe ricordargli che si è portato dietro le sue pistole e che in passato ha ucciso per molto meno, ma mentirebbe (almeno sull'ultima parte), e Dick potrebbe prenderla male e decidere di tirare fuori anche dei tacchi a spillo (Jason non ha nessun dubbio che ne abbia un paio nascosto in qualche angolo dell'appartamento), o peggio ancora, potrebbe direttamente prendere ed andarsene, e Jason non ha passato mezz'ora ad infilarsi delle orribili calze a rete solo per poi essere abbandonato a sé stesso.

“Dai Jay, vieni qui e fatti dare una mano.”

“Mi aspetto parecchio di più di una mano, stronzo.”

Dick ride di nuovo, questa volta senza curarsi di nasconderlo, e Jason sente il cigolio di protesta del materasso seguito dallo scricchiolio del parquet sotto i passi leggeri di suo fratello. Un attimo dopo Dick è alle sue spalle, all'interno della cabina armadio, le mani posate sui suoi fianchi, il petto premuto contro la sua schiena, le labbra ad un soffio dal suo orecchio.

“Linguaggio”, lo rimprovera con un ghigno, e un attimo dopo il suo palmo si abbatte con forza su una natica di Jason. E _fa male_.

Jason ringhia un'imprecazione e si volta di scatto, pronto a far volare un paio di pugni perché scommessa o non scommessa, Dick o non Dick, quando è troppo è troppo.

“Grayson, che cazzo credi di-”

Ma Dick è più veloce di lui e gli passa entrambe le braccia intorno al collo, affonda una mano tra i suoi capelli e se lo tira contro in un bacio caotico che è tutto lingua, denti e saliva, un bacio a cui Jason non riuscirebbe a sottrarsi facilmente neanche se lo volesse - e non lo vuole. A conti fatti tre secondi e mezzo dopo si è già dimenticato anche il motivo per cui dovrebbe essere arrabbiato. Colpa dell'alcool senza dubbio.

Senza staccare le labbra da quelle di Dick, Jason infila una gamba tra quelle di suo fratello, allunga un braccio fino ad appoggiare la mano contro la parete dell'armadio e con l'altro stringe Dick intorno alla vita, tirandoselo addosso fino a sentire l'erezione dell'altro premere contro la propria, ancora intrappolata nelle sempre più strette mutandine di pizzo. Per lui la serata potrebbe continuare e finire lì, contro un'anta o uno scaffale o addirittura sul pavimento della cabina armadio, ma Dick è ancora abbastanza coerente da ricordarsi della roba che Jason ha addosso.

“No no no, fermo. Voglio vederti”, ansima, staccando la bocca dalla sua e piantandogli le mani sul petto per spingerlo via.

Jason ringhia di nuovo, sia perché frustrato dall'interruzione sia per il leggero imbarazzo all'idea di dover fare questa cosa per davvero. Sospirando, si passa una mano tra i capelli, poi fissa il fratello dritto negli occhi, con aria di sfida.

“Niente corsetto.”

“Ma-”

“No. Ci ho provato ma è troppo stretto e il soffocamento fa parte di tutto un altro capitolo del mio personale _Cinquanta sfumature di grigio_. E per farmi arrivare a quella pagina ti ci vorrà parecchio di più di due confezioni di birra e mezza bottiglia di vodka.”

Dick gli restituisce uno sguardo perplesso.

“Non capisco se mi stai chiedendo di andare a prendere un'altra bottiglia di alcool o-”

“No, ti sto dicendo di scordarti il corsetto. Dovrai accontentarti. C'erano altre cose nella tua scatola delle meraviglie. E a proposito- prima o poi di quella scatola dobbiamo riparlarne.”

Dick alza un sopracciglio e fa per ribattere, poi scuote la testa e si allontana, tornando a sedersi sul bordo del letto, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, il mento posato sulle dita incrociate. Dovrebbe essere ridicolo in quella posizione, nudo com'è e con quello sguardo di aspettativa negli occhi, ma Jason non ha molta voglia di ridere al momento.

“E va bene”, accetta Dick, sorridendo di nuovo in quel modo che fa venire a Jason voglia di sbatterlo contro un muro - e non necessariamente nel senso libidinoso dell'espressione. “Iniziamo a vedere di cosa devo accontentarmi allora.”

Jason sospira di nuovo.

“Se ti azzardi a ridere-”

“Mi ammazzi, lo so.”

“Se Tim o Damian vengono a sapere di questa cosa-”

Dick emette un verso strozzato.

“Jason!”

“Cosa? Non mi fido di te.”

“Al punto da credere che racconterei tutto questo a dei _bambini_?”

“Tim non è un bambino.”

“Non significa che-”, Dick si interrompe con un mugugno, poi scuote la testa e si preme le mani sul volto per qualche istante, infine torna a fissarlo negli occhi. Il suo sguardo adesso è serio, la sua voce gentile.

“Jay, se questa cosa ti crea così tanti problemi allora lasciamo perdere. Pensavo sarebbe stato divertente, non volevo metterti in difficoltà. Possiamo fare qualsiasi altra cosa, va bene?”

Jason impreca di nuovo sottovoce. Perché Dick deve essere sempre così... _Dick_? Perché non può lasciargli la soddisfazione di farlo sentire almeno un po' in colpa o in imbarazzo?

“Sta' zitto”, ripete, poi si decide ad uscire dall'armadio perché indossare della lingerie di pizzo è francamente molto meno imbarazzante di avere suo fratello che tenta di scusarsi per averlo costretto ad indossare suddetta lingerie di pizzo. La sua vita è una barzelletta.

Dick fa lentamente scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo, sulle gambe coperte dalle calze a rete (rotte in più punti, ma Jason non ha intenzione di scusarsi per non essere capace di infilarsi quelle maledette trappole), sui reggicalze agganciati malamente agli orli di pizzo, sul rigonfiamento a malapena trattenuto dal tessuto morbido delle mutandine, sul baby-doll di seta nera trasparente che gli cinge a malapena il torace, e intanto il suo volto si tinge sempre di più di un'espressione intensa che Jason non riesce a riconoscere. Qualsiasi cosa sia, e per quanto ridicolo tutto questo possa sembrare, palesemente funziona per entrambi.

Perché anche se morirebbe piuttosto che ammetterlo, il modo in cui Dick lo sta guardando adesso eccita Jason come poche cose prima d'ora. E anche se le calze sono scomode e il pizzo gli solletica fastidiosamente l'interno delle cosce, la sensazione della seta sulla pelle non è delle peggiori, e la frizione esercitata dalle mutandine contro la sua erezione è stranamente piacevole.

“Vieni qui”, gli ordina Dick per la terza volta quella sera, e per la prima volta Jason obbedisce senza una parola di protesta.

Appena si avvicina abbastanza, Dick gli afferra i polsi e lo tira verso di sé fino a posizionarlo tra le sue gambe, poi lo fissa da sotto le ciglia, senza più l'ombra di un sorriso sul volto, ma con quello sguardo adorante che provoca a Jason vere e proprie fitte al bassoventre.

Ancora senza parlare, Dick appoggia le labbra contro il suo stomaco, appena al di sotto dell'ombelico, baciando la pelle nuda tra il baby-doll e l'orlo delle mutandine. Con le mani intanto gli accarezza lentamente le cosce, risalendo fino alle natiche lasciate scoperte dal perizoma. Jason mugola e si rifiuta categoricamente di arrossire quando suo fratello lo schiaffeggia di nuovo e con più forza di prima.

“Dick...”, inizia a dire, ma non sa come continuare. Non c'è un solo centimetro del suo corpo che non stia tremando di piacere sotto quei baci umidi, sotto quelle mani calde e ruvide. Quando gli affonda le dita nei capelli, Dick solleva lo sguardo fino ad incontrare il suo, e un attimo dopo è in piedi, premuto contro di lui, e Jason si china fino a schiacciare la bocca contro la sua, mordendogli e succhiandogli le labbra in una serie di baci affamati che li lasciano entrambi senza fiato.

È Jason a trascinarlo sul letto, stringendogli i fianchi con abbastanza forza da lasciargli impresse le impronte bianche delle sue dita sulla pelle, ed è sempre Jason a sporgersi fino al cassetto del comodino per recuperare il lubricante e i preservativi. Dick sospira soddisfatto quando la mano di Jason si chiude a pugno intorno alla base della sua erezione, e non nasconde un gemito di approvazione quando inizia a scivolare lungo il suo sesso fino a riuscire a schiacciarne la punta con il pollice. Lo ferma soltanto quando Jason prova a sfilarsi quelle maledette mutande di pizzo.

“Non riesci proprio a tenere sotto controllo le tue perversioni, Grayson?”

“Perché dovrei?”, chiede Dick, fissandolo dall'alto con un ghigno.

Jason sospira e trattiene a stento la voglia di nascondere la faccia tra le mani.

“Perché, a meno che non abbia sbagliato tutto fino a questo momento, non c'è modo di fare quello che hai intenzione di fare con addosso un paio di mutande”, gli risponde, ma la sua voce è rassegnata. Jason ha imparato da tempo a non sottovalutare Dick Grayson.

Dick ride e si posiziona tra le sue gambe, afferrandogli le caviglie per costringerlo a sollevare le ginocchia. Jason lo osserva mentre con infinita concentrazione Dick fa scivolare due dita sotto l'orlo rosso degli slip per poi farglieli scivolare lungo le cosce con una lentezza esasperante. Il modo in cui, una volta liberata, la sua erezione scatta subito verso l'alto ha un che di decisamente comico, ma nessuno dei due ride. Dick gli abbassa le mutandine fino alle ginocchia, ma non oltre, e Jason sbuffa una risata, consapevole del fatto che dovrà fare in modo che rimangano lì il più a lungo possibile, poi continua a fissarlo mentre Dick si inumidisce le dita col lubricante, sempre con quell'espressione concentrata sulla faccia. Finalmente, più che vedere, sente una delle mani di suo fratello chiudersi intorno alla sua erezione, mentre l'altra scivola sicura tra le sue natiche. 

Dick spinge un dito dentro di lui e Jason si irrigidisce, stringe i denti e sibila piano, rilassandosi lentamente non appena Dick inizia a muoversi, scivolando con gentilezza sempre più in fondo prima di aggiungere un altro dito. Jason si lascia preparare con gemiti di gola che persino alle sue orecchie sembrano minacciosi. Non è contrario per principio ai preliminari, ma non è mai stato una persona particolarmente paziente, e Dick sembra sempre dimenticarsene.

“Dick...”

“Un secondo.”

“Dick!”

Suo fratello mormora qualcosa sottovoce, ma Jason non capisce cosa perché nello stesso momento Dick ritrae le dita e gli solleva ancora di più le ginocchia, allargandole fino a tendere al massimo l'elastico delle mutandine che ancora le tiene unite insieme, infine Jason si ritrova a trattenere il respiro mentre suo fratello si spinge dentro di lui con un colpo brusco dei fianchi. 

Jason bestemmia, Dick grugnisce compiaciuto, poi manovra le sue gambe fino ad appoggiarle sulle proprie spalle, e dopo avergli passato un braccio sotto la schiena per aiutarlo a mantenere quella strana posizione a mezz'aria, inizia a masturbarlo con la mano libera. Jason si inarca il più possibile contro di lui e sa già che domani mattina si alzerà con le ossa a pezzi e non è sicuro di come faccia Dick a sostenere il suo peso così come se nulla fosse, considerando che Jason è alto una decina di centimetri più di lui e ha almeno venti chili di muscoli più dei suoi, ma non ha comunque intenzione di essere il primo lamentarsi.

Non sapendo cos'altro fare delle proprie mani, Jason stringe le lenzuola nei pugni e continua a contorcere i fianchi per andare incontro sia alle spinte sempre più violente di suo fratello, sia alle carezze di poco più delicate della sua mano, stretta intorno alla sua erezione. Da sotto le ciglia intanto può vedere Dick inclinare la testa verso l'alto, le guance arrossate, gli occhi chiusi, il labbro inferiore catturato tra i denti. 

Jason non fa complimenti a nessuno, ma se li facesse gli direbbe volentieri che è semplicemente _magnifico_ in questo momento, che ama vedere quell'espressione di totale estasi sul suo volto, ama il modo in cui il sudore gli scivola dal collo in piccole gocce e che, potendo, gliele succhierebbe via con un bacio, dieci, cento, fino a trasformare i baci in morsi e lasciargli sul corpo lividi diversi da quelli che si procurano ogni notte per le strade di Gotham, lividi che non significano nemici e violenza, lividi che significano-

Un'ultima spinta e Jason viene urlando un'imprecazione e sbattendo i pugni contro il materasso. Le sue gambe scattano in uno spasmo involontario, lacerando il pizzo degli slip e consentendogli finalmente di avvolgerle intorno alla vita di suo fratello - e pur non facendo parte delle sue preferenze estetiche abituali, Jason è costretto ad ammettere che non è per niente da buttare, la visione delle sue gambe avvolte nelle calze a rete strappate strette intorno ai fianchi di Dick. Ma probabilmente è solo la confusione del post-orgasmo ad annebbiargli il cervello.

Ora è lui a lasciar cadere indietro la testa contro il materasso, facendosi cullare dalle spinte sempre più lente e delicate di Dick, segno inconfondibile che anche lui si sta avvicinando alla fine della corsa. Il suo orgasmo è più silenzioso, _decisamente più educato_ , pensa Jason, e poi ride tra sé e sé, stremato.

Il sonno sta già iniziando a pesargli sulle palpebre quando infine Dick gli si sdraia accanto, il volto ancora rosso e sudato, gli occhi scintillanti e quel suo stupido sorriso dipinto sulle labbra. Jason non ha nemmeno la forza di protestare quando gli accarezza i capelli sudati, scostandoglieli dalla fronte per posarvi un bacio che sa troppo di affetto e altre cose orribili su cui Jason non ha né il tempo né la voglia di soffermarsi.

“Smettila”, bofonchia quindi, ma le parole vengono fuori a malapena biascicate e Jason non è sicuro che Dick abbia capito, anche perché sta continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli e ha di nuovo quell'espressione idiota sulla faccia, e okay, in effetti Jason ha ancora addosso il baby-doll e potrebbe essere quello il vero destinatario delle attenzioni di Dick, ma se non la smette immediatamente Jason sarà costretto a pensare che ci sia dietro qualcos'altro oltre alla gratitudine per aver assecondato le sue perversioni.

“Dick. Smettila”, si costringe quindi a ripetere, con un po' più di forza, sebbene ormai stia praticamente dormendo.

“Va bene”, replica l'altro, ma Jason continua a sentire le dita di Dick giocare con le ciocche dei suoi capelli mentre scivola nel sonno.

Proprio come la ridicola lingerie di pizzo, non è una cosa così fastidiosa, in fondo.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il decimo p0rnfest, prompt " _Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, sexy lingerie (/crossdressing, kudos se è Jason a farlo)_ "


End file.
